


Payback

by frostylicker



Series: Annie's Bitchy adventures [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostylicker/pseuds/frostylicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertolt thought it would all just end there, too bad Annie loves to hold a grudge and make sure her toys learn their lesson. Silly boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Sitting on the deck of her sleeping quarters, Annie was kicking her feet lightly against the wood work. It had been a few days after the whole incident and both Bertolt and Reiner were being extremely careful with her. They knew they fucked up, Bertolt more than Reiner, and he didn’t want to loose her. Yes he had the male titan, but he wanted Annie too and she knew that. He would always pine for her and at this point she had all the power in the relationship. Annie could do whatever she wanted and they would automatically forgive her for it. Reiner might hate her, but he loved Bertolt and would do anything for the taller male.

Smiling as she realized this, Annie stopped kicking her feet against the wood. It was time to get her revenge. Looking around she knew right way she could have anyone she wanted. Acting like her usual self and she went on the prowl. Picking at random really, she saw Marco and Jean talking in a niche. Since she was getting better and better at reading humans she knew that they were thinking about meeting up later for some fun. Almost grinning, but keeping it off her face, Annie walked over to them. After talking for a few moments she convinced them to allow her to join in. Once they gave her the spot and time, Annie went off to find Bertolt and Reiner.

They were almost surprised to see her, she hadn’t initiated contact with them ever since they had started to have sex without her. Giving them a rare smile she leaned up and kissed them both on the cheeks. Seeing their shocked looks, amused her. “So I was thinking we should meet up tonight.” Annie said, wrapping her arms around both their waists. It took the a few moments, but they finally agreed. Once she gave them the time and place she left. It was the same place that she was meeting Jean and Marco, but at a later time. Of course they would catch her in the act and that was what she had planned for them. Annie wanted to see Bertolt’s face as his heart broke.

It wouldn’t do anything to Reiner because he already hated her, but Bertolt would be even more desperate to try and win her back. Almost wanting to whistle to herself she just waited around until night time came. Making her way to the empty equipment shed, Marco and Jean were already there getting started. All she had to do was undress and slip into the fun. When it wasn’t with Reiner and Bertolt it was just normal sex with other people. It wasn’t fun or exciting, it didn’t matter to her or make her crave the contact from the two males. They weren’t her boys, but rather something to punish them with.

Once the deed was done Jean, Marco, and Annie all layed against each other. It didn’t feel right and she wanted to leave right away, but it would ruin her plan so the female titan stayed where she was. Not even a minute after someone barged into the shed, Annie knew that it would be Reiner first just in case people were already in here. He didn’t mind walking in on people since it didn’t embarrass him one bit. Turning to look at Reiner, she grinned at him while to other two scrambled to get dressed. Reiner stood in the door way, his fists clenching. Anger written all over his face as Bertolt looked over the shorter male’s shoulder.

The looked was priceless, his heart breaking right before her as he took in the scene. Anger then sadness pass over his face, in the end he almost looked like he was going to cry. It was more than she had hoped for. Neither one of them said a word as Jean and Marco left. Annie didn’t even get dress, she just pulled her legs in close to her body and sat there looking helpless, her hair down around her shoulders. Reiner tried to stop him, but Bertolt pushed his way into the room. Walking into the room he dropped to his knees and reached out to touch Annie. “Why?…..I love you.” He whispered softly, trying to not look at her but failing.

"This is your punishment for leaving me." she said after a few moments. Bertolt flinched and pulled Annie in close, covering her body with his. Annie knew right away that it would never happen again. No matter what Reiner did to try and break them up, Bertolt would never allow it to happen. She would be included in everything once more. Hearing Bertolt mumble something over and over again Annie realized that he was saying Mine. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his larger body and kissed him. Of course she was his until he acted out, then her body was whoever she could find at the moment.


End file.
